


I Want a Refund

by pastelpinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Irene Seulgi Yeri and Jungwoo cameos, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Soonyoung, POV Alternating, Romantic Fluff, SVT members makes their own little cameos, Soonyoung will do anything to eat lobster, They are so domestic they have no idea, Wonwoo is an unreliable narrator, oblivious Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: “Wonwoo, quick! Kiss me!”“Wha-”“My boss is walking over! Kiss me!!”Soonyoung’s probably rubbed off some or completely transferred over all his panic to Wonwoo because Wonwoo doesn’t even think. Except for maybe one last “Fuck it.” in his head before he uses his free hand, the one not holding the bottle of beer to gently grab Soonyoung’s chin, turning his face towards him and crashes their lips together.





	I Want a Refund

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Wonwoo!! 
> 
> Here’s a little sprinkle of fluff for everybody- oops- I ended up pouring the whole box. Enjoy!

“Okay, I know you’re gonna say no but-”

“No.”

“I haven’t even said anythi-”

“You started with, “I know you’re gonna say no” so. No.”

“Stop that! If you’d let me talk you’ll save us both our energies.”

For starters, letting Kwon Soonyoung talk is something one should _never_ do.

And Wonwoo knew that. He did.

But his mouth betrays him because it’s already moving before his brain could even catch up.

“You have ten seconds to talk before I cut you off again.” He says. Dammit.

Soonyoung takes a deep breath.

He hasn’t even started but Wonwoo’s already regretting giving him ten seconds. He should’ve given him five- no, three seconds. No. He really shouldn’t have let him speak at all.

“So. My boss got promoted and is transferring to our sister property in another city like- five hours away city as in Busan far. And she’s hosting a fancy farewell dinner on Friday and there’s gonna be lobster and you know how much I love lobster so I cannot _not_ go, you know? But she said I can’t get lobster if she doesn’t meet my boyfriend, which, I know is non-existent but my team doesn’t know that because I made them think I was living my life to the fullest. You get me? Stable income, stable job, stable relationship, all that jazz. And when my boss wants something done, she _wants_ something done and she doesn’t go back on her word and oh my god, I really want to eat lobster. Lobster is life, Wonwoo. So can you please go with m-”

“Time’s up.”

“What?”

“Your ten seconds. It’s over.”

Soonyoung doesn’t speak for a few beats but he’s looking at Wonwoo. Hopeful.

“My answer is still no.”

There’s another solid pause and then Soonyoung’s a flurry of limbs trying to reach for the throw pillow beside Wonwoo before repeatedly hitting him with it.

“You’re.” _Hit._ “Such.” _Hit._ “An.” _Hit._ “Asshole!” _Hit._

Why was he friends with Kwon Soonyoung again?

“This- ow? You know you’re not getting cookie points by doing this right?” A whack on the side of the head. “Hey! My glasses! You’re the one asking me for a favor here!”

“Well if you weren’t such a dick of a best friend, I wouldn’t be doing this.” At this point, Wonwoo’s existence has been compared to two body parts already and Soonyoung has half climbed on to his lap without ceasing his incessant one sided pillow fight.

“Worst! Best! Friend! Ever!” Every word emphasized with another thump of the pillow to Wonwoo’s head.

And hold on, when did this become a screaming match?

Wonwoo’s got his arms crossed in front of his face for defense because he really didn’t have the money to get his glasses replaced if Soonyoung were to break them from his tantrum so after allowing him more or less fifteen hits, Wonwoo lowers down his defenses, literally lowers down his arms and catches Soonyoung by the waist which causes him to fully wobble his way unattractively on Wonwoo’s lap. He hugs the life out of Soonyoung’s torso and buries his face in his chest to restrain his movements. The tiny squeak Soonyoung makes at that doesn’t miss his ears.

Wonwoo’s first mistake of the day was letting Soonyoung talk. His second mistake was not catching Soonyoung’s arms too because now he’s hitting Wonwoo’s back with the pillow, his new favorite weapon.

“The worst!” He shouts.

Present Wonwoo is currently questioning five year old Wonwoo’s choice in friends. In _best friends_.

“So.” Wonwoo says, loud enough for his voice to catch Soonyoung’s attention. He feels Soonyoung’s arms stop mid-air, pillow at the ready still clutched between his hands.

He detaches his face from Soonyoung’s chest and takes a peek at the older boy’s unamused face looking down at him, there’s a tick on his eyebrows telling him to go on.

“So we’re just going to ignore the fact that you lied to all your workmates that you have a, you know, a real life, actual existing boyfriend.”

Soonyoung stiffens for a second and Wonwoo could swear he saw red creeping up from his neck to his ears and then he deflates like a dancing air balloon, the pillow drops on the couch first and then Soonyoung follows, putting all his weight on Wonwoo, he lets himself fall knowing the younger would catch him. He wasn’t wrong.

“From my ten second speech, that was what you picked up from it?” He says, voice muffled by Wonwoo’s shirt. He’s probably drooling on it too. Wonwoo, sadly, is used to it already.

“Uh, naturally? Because that’s what you’re asking me to do. It’s still a no by the way. You are so ridiculous.”

In a perfect world and on a perfect day, Wonwoo's probably on his bed reading an awesome sci-fi novel while his cat, Luna, purrs as he scratches the back of her ears.

“You don’t understand, Wonwoo. My point is the lobster. This is lobster we’re talking about, Wonwoo. Fresh lobster! Gordon Ramsay would be appalled if I don’t give this restaurant’s lobster presentation a chance.”

But nah. Today, a typical Tuesday in the Lee, Kim, Kwon and Jeon household, Wonwoo has to deal with Kwon Soonyoung and his bizarre sometimes nonsensical ideas. He’s stuck with him too, has been since they were five. And since it was five year old Wonwoo who chose this for him, twenty-five year old Wonwoo didn’t really have a say and there wasn’t exactly a reverse button anywhere in sight, so he brings up his hand and smoothes the hair on the back of Soonyoung’s head instead. Glancing down at his feet where he could feel Luna rubbing herself all over his ankles.

“Exactly, listen to yourself talking Soonyoung. You’re asking me to pretend to be your _actual, existing in this lifetime_ boyfriend. For lobster. Ridiculous.”

‘He’s ridiculous.’ He mouths to Luna who only tilted her head at him. Clearly not understanding what the heck he was whispering about. Because she was a cat. But she was a smart cat. The smartest cat.

“You’ll be the bestest friend ever if you do this for me!” Face still buried in the nook of Wonwoo’s neck and shoulders, Soonyoung wraps his arms around them and squeezes for good measure.

“I’m okay with being the worstest friend ever. Thank you very much.”

Soonyoung groans, using his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders to push himself upright. He almost looks at Luna pleadingly when she hops on one of the armrests of the couch.

“If not for me, do it for the lobster! Or- or Luna!”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and he wouldn’t be surprised if their cat did too, “Soonyoung. I hate seafood.” Soonyoung sighs and Wonwoo’s confident enough in their friendship that he hasn’t forgotten Wonwoo’s apparent dislike in seafood. He was just pointedly ignoring it for the sake of his request. Plus, Wonwoo was in no way allergic to seafood so if he went, he could survive being around it. He just didn’t like eating it, period. “Also, I won’t be doing the lobster a favor by letting you devour it. By not going with you, I am saving the life of a poor innocent lobster. Simple logic.”

“I’ll make you kimchi fried rice every morning for two weeks if you do this for me.”

Wonwoo’s eye twitches.

Hey.

Hey. That’s cheating!

“No way. You’re not bribing me.” He says but he’s almost positive Soonyoung heard his heart skip a beat at the mention of his favorite dish. If his small smirk was anything to go by.

At his attempt to strengthen his resolve, Wonwoo’s hands slip from Soonyoung’s waist to his hips, gripping them purposefully.

“Don’t you have anyone else to bother about pretending to be your boyfriend? How about Jisoo hyung?” He suggests helpfully. “He loves fancy dinners, I’m sure he’d love to go. And he’d perfectly suit the role. Your boss will be impressed. What could go wrong?”

“Yeaaaaaaah about that.” Soonyoung ducks his head bashfully, scratching the back of his neck.

Wonwoo frowns. Mistake number three of the day was asking, “What about it?”

Soonyoung rubs his hands over his face with a grumble. And brings up three fingers to Wonwoo’s face.

“Three weeks. I’ll make you kimchi friend rice every single morning for three weeks.”

Unbelievable. Wonwoo wasn’t _that_ easy.

He glares at Soonyoung.

“Don’t change the subject, Kwon.”

Soonyoung sighs dejectedly, realizing that Wonwoo wouldn’t let him get away with it no matter how much he tried.

“One of my workmates kept pestering me and asking me about my boyfriend which, again! Is non-existent and I was under so much pressure, okay? You know I don’t work well under pressure! And I panicked because she was starting to think that I didn’t _really_ have a boyfriend-”

“I mean, she wasn’t wrong.” Wonwoo mumbles under his breath.

“Shut up! I know! I was panicking okay? And she was trying to steal my phone from me so I showed her a picture of you! I’m sorry? Don’t look at me like that! Your photo was the first thing I clicked on, remember when we went to get milkshakes last month with Jeonghan and Jisoo hyung and you had a terrible milkshake mustache and I almost died laughing because you didn’t even feel it for like three minutes. You looked so ugly- don’t hit me! Anyway! That didn’t stop her from snatching my phone to snoop into my camera roll and who knew we had so many pictures together? So she was convinced but not before sending it to the entire team group chat, my boss included!!”

If they haven’t been friends for more than half of their lives, Wonwoo would be inclined to feel bad for Soonyoung but that’s the thing, they _have_ been friends for more than half of their lives so Wonwoo bodily tackles Soonyoung to the couch and digs his fingers to his sides without warning. Giving him the tickle monster he deserved because he was the most ridiculous human being ever.

Soonyoung had half a second to register what was happening before his eyes widened into saucers and he let out the manliest (he will attempt to defend himself later) scream. Wonwoo’s successfully flopped him prone on the couch attacking him with the worst tickles ever. Luna’s long jumped off the couch and has retreated back to her princess bed. Futile as it was, Soonyoung attempts to swat and kick away Wonwoo’s hands but he’s already wheezing and Wonwoo knew Soonyoung’s weak spots because he was a pro at tickling his best friend. Ah, the wonders of being friends with someone for two decades.

“Uncle! Uncle!” Soonyoung wheezes, tears forming at the corner of his eyes while laughing with his entire body.

Wonwoo internally sighs, he is going to regret this. Absolutely one hundred percent going to regret this.

“One month.” Wonwoo says. Stopping the tickle ambush but not without another strong poke to the side, causing Soonyoung to startle with a yelp.

“Hah?” Soonyoung pants, disoriented.

“One month of kimchi fried rice for breakfast. And the award for the bestest friend ever.”

“You-” Soonyoung brings his palm up to Wonwoo’s face while he catches his breath before continuing, “You’re gonna need a kimchi fried rice detox by the end of the month.”

Wonwoo glowers and then grins mischievously before snatching the hem of Soonyoung’s shirt up and blowing a raspberry straight on his bare stomach.

Soonyoung screeches.

“Get a room!” Mingyu’s voice floats teasingly from the kitchen as Jihoon cackles from the doorway announcing their arrival from the grocery store.

☄️

Everything’s going to be fine. Everything was fine. Soonyoung’s got everything under control. He does. Of course he does. He’s great. He’s awesome. He’s fantastic.

He’ll be fine as soon as Wonwoo stops being _fine_.

In his defense, he went into this blindly. He’s lived twenty-five years of his life, twenty of those he’d spent around Wonwoo and none of those were of Wonwoo looking like a goddamn Prince Charming like he did now—except he looks ten times better than Prince Charming, he was more of a Prince Kit from the live action movie, oh heavens. He’d always been the silent nerdy type as they were growing up. With his big square glasses that covered almost his entire face and a Nintendo Gameboy Advance SP clutched in his hands 24/7. Soonyoung never thought the day when he’d grow more comfortable in his skin and outgrow his big ol’ glasses and switch them out into round elegant looking ones would ever come.

Okay, fine. Maybe Wonwoo _did_ look like a prince once during their junior prom, or twice during their graduation ball in senior year or thrice when they had to attend the wedding of one of Seungkwan’s older sisters or four thousand times but listen, Soonyoung was still in denial back then. He didn’t realize he was into guys (specifically into his best friend) until he was in his second year of university, okay?

Not that Soonyoung would ever pursue his feelings for Wonwoo though, of course not. That would be stupid. They’ve been friends for fucking ever and he’s not about to jeopardize that because “Oh hey Wonwoo, funny story, did you know I was actually in love with you since probably 7th grade but I didn’t know for sure until we were nineteen but no pressure. You can just reject me and break my itty bitty heart later, wanna grab some lunch?” Hell no. That would be so horrible. And that would destroy everything they’ve had going between them. The comfort and the trust, most importantly.

Soonyoung cherished their friendship more than anything in the world so his tiny (big) little (humungous) crush can go burn at the stake.

Besides, Wonwoo’s been nothing but supportive since he came out to him when they were eighteen. Soonyoung was terrified he’d ruined their friendship forever but he trusted Wonwoo more than anyone in the whole world and he’d been the first person Soonyoung thought of telling about how he might not be into girls after all. What with the numerous attempts of dating someone of the opposite sex and none of which leading up to a happily ever after. Which Soonyoung was a sucker for because he was a closet romantic. Don’t judge him.

He’d gone through a handful of those, “We need to talk.” moments and it all ended the same way after the person told him that he almost never had time for them and they didn’t think he was actually as into them as he kept saying out loud. All Soonyoung could say to them was, “I’m sorry. You deserve to be treasured and not taken for granted.”

His last breakup however, was the one that ended up with a lasting impression on him.

“You’re always busy.” It’s one that he’s heard a hundred times already. Yada, yada, just dump me already.

“I’m sorr-”

“No. Soonyoung. You’re always busy _with Wonwoo.”_

Okay, hey. Why was she bringing Wonwoo into the conversation.

He remembers the exasperated sigh he received a few seconds after he looked up at her and when he didn’t say anything, that was when she had started ranting.

“Whenever we make plans, you always tell me you have something you have to do with Wonwoo.”

_That’s not always true though?_

Soonyoung keeps his mouth closed.

“We were supposed to have dinner last Tuesday but you couldn’t because you had prior commitments with Wonwoo.”

_But Tuesdays were weekly movies and popcorn night._

Which he doesn’t say out loud.

“Two weeks ago, when I asked you to watch the cherry blossoms with me, you said you’ve already made plans. With Wonwoo.”

_But we never_ not _watch the cherry blossoms together. It was tradition._

Which he doesn’t say out loud either.

“And when there was a fireworks festival at Namsan last week, you texted me and just when I thought you were going to invite me for a date, you ended up telling me that you were already going. _With Wonwoo._ ” Her voice was getting impatient like she was waiting for him to realize something and honestly, she didn’t have to wait any longer because that:

That was the kicker right there.

They were actually with the rest of their friends. For the first half of the night, that is. Because they all got separated after Mingyu, Seokmin and Seungcheol rushed towards the game booths, Jihoon, Jeonghan and Jisoo went to the food stands, Minghao, Junhui and Chan left to take photos, and Seungkwan and Hansol had met up with their respective families.

They ended up hiking a bit towards the mountain to get a better view with corndogs and sodas in their hands. When Wonwoo found a good spot, void of people but had a perfect view of the city skyline, they made themselves comfortable, ate their food and talked about all the boring stuff in their lives. Nothing’s ever boring with Wonwoo though, because even though he says he’s already boring to begin with, he actually has a whole lot of things to say. Aaaand Soonyoung kind of loved listening to his voice.

When the first burst of colors went up the sky, they hurriedly discarded their paper plates and cups and stood up to get a clearer view. They somehow ended up with Wonwoo standing behind him (because he was taller, ugh.) with his lanky arms around Soonyoung’s shoulders and his chin resting comfortably on the side of Soonyoung’s head. At some point Soonyoung felt himself leaning back on Wonwoo’s chest too. It was one of the most comfortable places he’s ever been. It was warmth. It felt like home.

The rapid thumping of his heart at the time was mistaken for the simultaneous boom of the fireworks all around them.

It didn't occur to him at all until it was pointed out to him. That _oh no_. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

Which. He most definitely did not say out loud or show her that he was on the road to having a meltdown.

That was when his usual, “I’m sorry. You deserve to be treasured and not taken for granted.” Switched to, “It’s not you, it’s me.” for the first and the last time.

He struggled to get acquainted with the feelings he had for his best friend in the beginning. He was well in the path of avoidance because that was how he dealt with problems: evade them until they disappeared but it did not disappear. It only proved to grow bigger and loomed over him until it was begging to be addressed. Soonyoung almost tossed aside their friendship without meaning to when all he wanted was to save it because he wanted his feelings to disappear, _he_ wanted to disappear so he wouldn’t have to keep secrets from Wonwoo. It wasn’t until Wonwoo barged into his room (cons of being friends with someone for so long, your own parents betray you because they clearly like them more than their own son, the treachery.) after almost one week of no texts or chats or calls demanding that he talked to him and if he didn’t come out of his nest of blankets and pillows, he was going to attack him with tickles. And that didn’t bode well for Soonyoung. So he swallowed his sad excuse for pride and crawled out of his cocoon without looking Wonwoo in the eye.

It took a long time before he could say anything though, almost bordering an hour but he thought getting him to leave the warmth of his blanket fort was a victory Wonwoo was willing to celebrate. Wonwoo, ever the patient guy, just waited for him until he was ready. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t force Soonyoung to tell him what was wrong because he knew he’d start talking when he was ready. The first burst of anger when he came into Soonyoung’s room was probably just his bottle of worry uncapping and its contents sploshing all over the floor. After he’d seen Soonyoung physically unscathed, he'd probably calmed down as quick as his anger came. Now he was willing to wait. And should Soonyoung decide not to tell him, Wonwoo would most definitely respect his decision. He was amazing like that.

When Soonyoung finally mustered the strength to start talking, starting from the very beginning and only omitting the part where he might actually be in love with his best friend because one, he wasn’t even sure and two, he wasn’t ready for that. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be ready for that. And Wonwoo, the said best friend, the perfect angel that he was, said nothing after Soonyoung was done talking except give him the tightest, most comforting hug he’s ever received from anyone. And Soonyoung was so thankful that he hadn’t lost Wonwoo—yet but he refused to think about that. Was he selfish for not telling Wonwoo? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he wasn’t quite prepared to confess to him yet.

Coming out after that was easier since he knew Wonwoo’s still got his back no matter what, his parents felt the same way (told them a few weeks later because he couldn’t keep anything from his parents for long because they can sniff it right off of him) and his mom was just thankful he finally got out of his room, showered and was eating like a horse. His dad just patted his back and wished him luck and that the only thing he wanted was for Soonyoung to find someone who was going to take good care of him and vice versa. Not that Soonyoung was hell bent on finding his one true love since the dude was right beside him already, unaware, of course.

Which takes him back to why he couldn’t confess to Wonwoo because in all the years Wonwoo’s known that Soonyoung liked guys, not once did he show an ounce of attraction to him and even though that should’ve maybe hurt Soonyoung, he couldn’t blame Wonwoo either because uh, last time he checked, Wonwoo was straight and there was zero awkwardness between them, they were both touchy towards each other and their friends would always comment on how the two of them were either worse than newlyweds in a honeymoon or crazy like an old married couple with their bickering and none of them minded because there was no malice whatsoever and for Soonyoung it was always their friendship first and foremost before his feelings. So. There’s that.

But again, Wonwoo, oh handsome Wonwoo. Needs. To. Stop. Looking. Like. A. Greek. God. In that suit. Jesus Lord have mercy what did he get himself into. He should’ve just asked Joshua hyung to escort him, honestly. Wonwoo was right. Wonwoo is always right. But no take backsies, this was merely a fake date and he was going to survive this and he was doing this for lobster! Oh the things he does for lobster.

This was Minghao’s fault. It really was. Soonyoung was going to march up to Minghao and yell at him for styling Wonwoo like this! Absolute! Perfection! White button up shirt underneath his tailored black suit, silk black tie, loafers and good lord his forehead. His! Forehead! Soonyoung is going to faint. Where did his awkward lanky geeky twelve year old best friend go? He wants a refund!

Soonyoung clears his throat casually adjusting the thin black choker Seungkwan put on his neck, “Ready to go?” He asked looking pointedly away from the _sight_ that is Jeon Wonwoo and at himself through the mirror instead.

“No, but I’m ready to get me my month’s worth of kimchi fried rice.” Wonwoo grins back at him. Jesus Mary and Joseph what a beautiful smile. Soonyoung is blinded.

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He’ll be fine. It was just Wonwoo. Shining, shimmering, splendid, Wonwoo. What could go wrong?

☄️

This wasn’t the plan.

The plan was for Soonyoung to eat lobster to his heart’s content and Wonwoo would be sitting beside him and taking stupid pictures of him and posting them on every social media platform that he has an account on because he’s an awesome best friend and the best fake date ever.

Him getting practically mauled by Soonyoung’s girl coworkers barring his boss and almost pouncing on him as soon as they sat down on the table like he was a very interesting specimen under the microscope was _not_ the plan.

“Oh my God, Soonyoung, he’s gorgeous!”

“Oh ehm gee, Soonyoung you really got lucky with this one.”

“Where do you work?”

“How old are you?”

“If you and Soonyoung break up, I’m first in line.”

“Uh-”

“Ladies, there will be no breaking up happening any time soon. Shoo! Everyone go away. _Mine_. He’s mine!” Soonyoung exclaims, swatting his coworkers away and saving Wonwoo from possible claustrophobia.

“Thanks, Soonie.” He whispers.

Soonyoung winks at him before glaring at his coworkers, “I can’t believe you guys.” Then he gestures to the girls’ plus ones, “Can you believe your girlfriends?” he asks but most of them are looking at Wonwoo too, like they were wondering what was wrong with him. Wonwoo didn’t know either. He just wanted kimchi fried rice.

“It’s not our fault you’ve never brought your cutie boyfriend in any of our team outings before even though we’ve always been allowed to bring plus ones.” One of the girls, the blonde one chortles snatching a chip from the appetizer bucket. “Of course we’d be curious.”

“I could imagine why you’d want to keep him all for yourself though, look at that visual.” Another one pipes in, she was a brunette with round eyes, she was grinning at the two of them.

Instead of feeling flattered though, Wonwoo just felt extreme embarrassment because he never really did well being put under a spotlight, that was more of a Soonyoung thing. Being the center of attention was a skill Soonyoung’s got all figured out.

And Soonyoung knew, without Wonwoo having to tell him that he was feeling slightly uncomfortable being everyone’s tiny little lab rat so when Soonyoung pretended to be offended at his coworkers doing a dramatic gasp to shift everyone’s attention to him instead, Wonwoo was so relieved.

“I am extremely offended at your comment, Yerim! Did you imply that I do not deserve to have a boyfriend like Wonwoo?”

Yerim, the brunette, laughs and leans on her plus one’s—probably her boyfriend’s shoulder. Knowing that Soonyoung was also just joking around.

“Don’t get me wrong hun, look beautiful together. I’m just wondering where you’ve been hiding him all this time.” she laughs again good naturedly.

“Wonwoo’s more of the shy type, as you can see.” Soonyoung giggles and Wonwoo pinches his inner thigh below the table which causes Soonyoung to jump a bit and hit his knee on the table. “Ow!”

“What happened, Soon? Are you okay?” Wonwoo says placating a fake concerned look on his face which Soonyoung’s coworkers seem to buy. All of them letting out their own versions of “aww” before asking Soonyoung what was wrong too.

“I’m okay! I just bumped myself. That’s gonna bruise, ow.” Soonyoung assures his coworkers and then sends a fast glare at Wonwoo’s direction, “Asshole.” he scolds under his breath.

Wonwoo smirks but doesn’t say anything. Soonyoung wasn’t exactly wrong about him being the shy type. He _is_ the shy type. But only in the beginning. He wasn’t a Seungkwan that was a social butterfly from the get go but he was more of a you-have-to-get-to-know-me-first-before-I-open-up-to-you type of person, everyone in their friend group knew this, that was why Jihoon and him got along really well. And Wonwoo didn’t necessarily have to pinch Soonyoung for that but again, he was the bestest friend ever and being an asshole was part of his job description.

“Boss is late isn’t she?” Soonyoung wonders out loud, checking his wrist watch.

“You know what she likes to say,” a guy from the far end of the table shrugs fondly, “A queen is never late-”

“Everyone else is just simply early.” Everyone choruses with smiles on their faces.

Wonwoo also lets a small smile slip on his features and leans to whisper in Soonyoung’s ear, “Isn’t that from Princess Diaries?”

Soonyoung nods, still smiling. “She likes to think she’s Queen Clarisse sometimes, says she relates to her.”

“Cute, your team seems very close.” Wonwoo says, relieved that the attention has gone away from them and everyone’s chattering all around now.

“We are. It’s a bummer our boss has to go, but she says she’s got places to be and bills to pay. They’re all amazing though. Sorry about awhile ago,” Soonyoung says sheepishly. “They’ve just been super curious about, you know-”

“About the gorgeous man who stole your heart?” Wonwoo supplies raising his brows a couple of times before Soonyoung’s shoving his face away.

“You’re so annoying, I should’ve just brought Joshua hyung.”

“If you didn’t bribe me with kimchi fried rice, this wouldn’t have happened, you know it.”

“Shut up, I was desperate.”

Wonwoo snorts, “Yuh, desperate for lobster.”

“Oh you bet. Anyway!” Soonyoung announces, making everyone look up from their own conversations, “Since boss isn’t here yet, I’m gonna grab some drinks at the bar first, who wants some?”

“Only if it’s free.” Another guy in a blue polo shirt says reaching to dip his chip in some salsa before bringing it to his mouth.

“In your dreams, Jungwoo!” Soonyoung replies poking Wonwoo to stand and accompany him to the bar in the back of the restaurant.

“Spoilsport!”

“We’re all poor minimum wage employees, buy your own drink!”

“You’re not a poor minimum wage employee.” Wonwoo says ever amused at their team dynamic.

“Neither is he.” Soonyoung grunts hooking his arm on Wonwoo’s elbow and walking them towards the bar.

After a few minutes, both of them are nursing their own beers, courtesy of Soonyoung’s paycheck and were lounging at the bar talking in hushed tones.

“I thought you weren’t up for giving anyone a free drink.” Wonwoo teases, clinking his bottle gently on Soonyoung’s to point it out.

“You’re my “ _boyfriend_ ”, of course you’re the exception.” Soonyoung shrugs a shoulder bringing his bottle up to his mouth.

“Ah, so if I was here as your best friend instead, you’d be stingy.”

“No, the opposite. If you were here as my best friend, you’d be the one buying me a drink.”

Wonwoo laughs heartily, “Then I guess it’d be better for me to keep being your boyfriend then.”

He’d expected Soonyoung to start pretending to gag and start slapping his shoulders while yelling all sorts of disgusted at his suggestion but he turns to look at his friend when he gets no reaction.

For a moment, Soonyoung is frozen and looking like a deer in the headlights but before Wonwoo could open his mouth to say something, Soonyoung’s eyes are shifting from his to something behind Wonwoo’s shoulder and if it was possible for his eyes to grow bigger, then that’s exactly what they do.

Wonwoo doesn’t have the chance to look back at what’s causing Soonyoung such alarm because his friend was scrambling on his own looking panicked and Wonwoo’s starting to panic too, “Are you oka-”

“Wonwoo, quick! Kiss me!”

“Wha-”

“My boss is walking over! Kiss me!!”

With his eyes completely shut, Soonyoung pulls Wonwoo down by his tie and angles the left side of his face towards him. He’s probably rubbed off some or completely transferred over all his panic to Wonwoo because Wonwoo doesn’t even think. Except for maybe one last “Fuck it.” in his head before he used his free hand, the one not holding the bottle of beer to gently grab Soonyoung’s chin, turning his face towards him and crashes their lips together.

It was awful and too scripted. Their noses bumped against each other and Wonwoo’s panic almost managed him to miss Soonyoung’s lips which were pursed so he couldn’t really feel them properly. It was like he was kissing someone who didn’t want to be kissed, like it was someone who wasn’t just demanding to be kissed a few seconds ago.

No one should really trust them to keep this lie up all night long. This was going to be a _disaster_.

Wonwoo thinks it takes two beats for Soonyoung to register that Wonwoo was trying to go for his lips before he’s pushing Wonwoo away and gritting his teeth.

“I didn’t say on the lips, you idiot!”

“You were panicking, so I panicked.” Wonwoo reasons still in Soonyoung’s personal space.

“That wasn’t believable at all, oh my god, she probably saw that. My boss is going to realize that this is all fake and I won’t get to eat my lobster,” Soonyoung clutches Wonwoo’s shoulder and looks him in the eyes like the whole world was crashing down on him, “this is a travesty, Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo shakes his head, endeared to the core, their previous failed kiss suddenly forgotten and tucked away like it never happened. “You are so weird.” He didn’t have to but it felt right to kiss Soonyoung’s temple so that’s what he does, pulling the smaller man into him and pressing a long fond kiss on his forehead to stop him from over reacting.

That one wasn’t so bad. Al naturale.

“So this is the famous secret boyfriend, isn’t it?” A female voice from behind Wonwoo cuts the moment short.

Soonyoung stiffens for a second before he brings forth his business smile on and addresses the female voice.

“Not so secret anymore, boss.” He says sheepishly, glancing at Wonwoo. “Wonwoo, I’d like you to meet my boss, Bae Joohyun.”

Wonwoo turns to see a small lady beaming up at him. She looked sophisticated with her navy blue suit and heels and her hair was slicked back into a low ponytail. Her earrings were nothing short of elegant and her eyes looked like they were adorned with sparkles. She looked incredibly young but powerful. She was beautiful and with nothing but her posture to go by, Wonwoo could guess why Soonyoung respected her so much.

“Boss, this is my boyfriend, Jeon Wonwoo.”

“Please, Soonyoung, you know well to call me Irene.” She says softly slapping Soonyoung’s arm.

“Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Irene says to Wonwoo, offering her hand to him. Whether he was supposed to kiss it or shake it, Wonwoo didn’t quite know. But he figured they were living in the 21st century now so kissing the offered hand of a lady might be weird so he goes for a firm handshake instead.

“All good, I hope?” He says with a small smile of his own.

Irene laughs when they let go, “You are the “epitome of perfection”. Or Soonyoung would say.”

“Boss!”

Wonwoo laughs too, the tension in air finally dissipating. If there was one thing Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s boss had in common, it was gaining satisfaction from Soonyoung’s embarrassment. “Oh, now am I?” He says addressing his blushing fake date.

“Shut up! Don’t encourage her!”

“I like him already, Soonyoung.” Irene says taking her glass of Margarita from the bartender and giving her thanks to the guy. “Please put it on my tab.” She tells him with a polite smile and turns back to them, “Shall we head back to our table?”

“You were taking a long time, I was starting to think you ran away with all the lobster already.”

“Only you would think that,” Irene giggles sitting down beside an equally beautiful looking woman with straight black hair and slanted eyes that could probably kill with a look if she wasn’t smiling so widely. “Don’t worry Soonyoung. As promised, for bringing Wonwoo and finally introducing him to us, you will get your coveted lobster for tonight.”

Soonyoung lets out a whoop and punches his fist in the air, “Awesome!” He turns to Wonwoo excitedly. “You’re the best!”

“I know.” He says, smiling at Soonyoung again and wrapping one arm around his shoulder, pulling him for a short hug.

“Aww that’s adorable!” The lady beside Irene pipes up. Watching them happily.

“Wonwoo, this is my girlfriend, Seulgi.” Irene introduces. While the servers were taking everyone’s orders.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Wonwoo bows respectfully.

“It’s nice to meet you too! Their team is very close with each other, they’re like family so I was wondering when Soonyoung was ever going to bring you along. All he does is talk about you! Everyone’s brought their plus ones at least once already and I guess we were all looking forward to meeting the famous Kwon boyfie.”

“I’m not much,” Wonwoo smiles shyly knowing Soonyoung’s probably just described the first ideal man that popped into his head whenever he talked about his boyfriend, besides the guy was doing this for lobster. Effectively ignoring Wonwoo now in favor of perusing the menu for the best selling lobster dish.

-

It wasn’t until Soonyoung was halfway through his second lobster and Wonwoo’s instagram stories of Soonyoung eating said lobsters were almost tiny dots with the amount of them that he realizes that Soonyoung’s never told him about his first kiss before and it just hit Wonwoo what he meant by not wanting Wonwoo to kiss him on the lips because, fuck, he’s never had a first kiss before—well, not that Wonwoo knew of, and Soonyoung’s had his fair share of girlfriends already but Soonyoung tells him everything! Unless… no, it can’t be, he would’ve gloated the moment he got his first kiss for sure. And he was probably saving that for his special someone and shit. Wonwoo just stole that from him and not only that, it was such a terrible kiss too! That shouldn’t even be counted as a kiss because it was so bad but shit. 

Wonwoo is _officially_ the worst best friend ever.

☄️

“You sir, are the bestest friend ever,” Soonyoung sighs with utmost satisfaction while patting his food baby. The dinner had gone by without a hitch. While Soonyoung was scared that his coworkers and boss would figure out at one point that they were only pretending to date so that he could get his lobster fix, it actually didn’t end up being as disastrous as they’d expected it to be. Most of them were satisfied that Soonyoung’s finally introduced his “secret boyfriend” and left it at that. They still teased them once in awhile in the duration of their full course meal but thank God, Wonwoo wasn’t as uncomfortable anymore compared to when they first pounced on him when they’d arrived.

Wonwoo had been taking pictures and videos of Soonyoung the whole time he was devouring his lobster and Soonyoung should’ve felt embarrassed that his long time crush was seeing him so messy but then again it was _just_ Wonwoo and Wonwoo’s seen him at his worst of the worst, so this was nothing. He was just glad Wonwoo was enjoying himself despite being dragged against his will—even though it was Soonyoung making a fool of himself that was making him happy. It’s not like he wasn’t used to it.

There were a few tears that were shed and Soonyoung wasn’t ashamed to admit that he almost bawled like a baby when Irene did her farewell speech but thankfully, Wonwoo was there patting his head and rubbing soothing patterns on his back to keep him from doing so. All in all, he had a great time. And sure, he was going to miss his boss but that’s how the cookie crumbles and he’s sure her successor would be just as awesome.

He was just saying how Wonwoo was the bestest friend ever and was just about to list more reasons why that was when he sees a weird constipated look on his face as Wonwoo opened the restaurant doors for them. “What? You don’t believe me? You are! You deserve the best kimchi fried rice in the world and I will make sure you get just that”

“For a whole month.” He adds after a lobster smelling burp. “Ugh, that was so delicious. Best meal I’ve ever had in my life! All past lives included.” Soonyoung says happily, running towards the almost empty parking lot with his arms wide open. “Wouldn’t have been possible without you.” He points proudly at Wonwoo’s direction, the taller approaching with slow steady steps.

When Wonwoo reaches him, he’s still got that weird constipated look on his face and he still hasn’t said a word.

That’s when Soonyoung’s heart shudders in his chest, “What’s wrong? Did you eat seafood without noticing? Are you going to be sick? Do you need to throw up?” He asks, peeking at Wonwoo who had his eyes cast down on the asphalt.

“No, I’m fine.” He mutters glancing at Soonyoung and then shaking his head, throwing the car keys in between them which caused Soonyoung to flinch backwards before smoothly catching them again. He turns to walk towards the car that was all the way to the end, right by the trees.

Soonyoung jogs after him, “Then what’s got you all-” he says and then gestures to Wonwoo’s face, “Sour looking.”

Wonwoo raises a brow at him and then stops in front of the door of the passenger side. He clicks the car keys and the car comes to life with a beep, unlocked.

He shrugs and opens the door, gesturing for Soonyoung to go inside. Okay, _bitch_ , that was so sweet and super boyfriend material but Soonyoung had more important matters to attend to right now so shut up, heart. He takes a step but doesn’t go in, crossing his arms and glaring at Wonwoo. If Wonwoo was being stubborn, he could do stubborn.

“What happened? Did I do something?” Soonyoung tries for confident but he sighs when he realizes it might be his fault after all. “This was a bad idea after all, wasn’t it? I’m sorr-”

“No.” Wonwoo’s voice cuts his apology short.

When Soonyoung looks up at him, he’s leaning one elbow on the open door and raking his fingers through his gelled hair. That shouldn’t look at hot as it should, oh God.

“No?” Soonyoung absolutely did not squeak. He didn’t.

“No, _I’m_ sorry.” Wonwoo finally says, sighing and resuming back to his constipated expression.

Soonyoung was confused.

“Huh? For what?”

Wonwoo levels him a look and it takes everything for Soonyoung not to melt on the spot because it was a very serious look, a very handsome serious look. Has he always been this weak for Wonwoo’s facial expressions, wait. “Correct me if I’m wrong.” Wonwoo proceeds with caution, “But did I or did I not just steal your first kiss from you earlier this evening?”

Soonyoung’s heart almost beats out of his ribcage at that, because what! That’s what he was concerned about?

“That’s what you’re concerned about?”

And no, it wasn’t Soonyoung’s first kiss but not that his actual first kiss was any better, it was with a girl, he couldn’t remember the name. It was just a peck on the lips and honestly, all his past girlfriends never lasted long enough for them to share a passionate kiss. He lived a pathetic life. He knows.

“Of course! You told me not on the lips after I did it on the lips because you were saving your first for someone special, weren’t you?”

Yeah, _you?!_

Soonyoung was probably gaping like a fish because Wonwoo follows up with, “See? I ruined it for you, didn’t I? It was so awful too. That was the worst, I’ll live my life in guilt now and you in regret.”

“Then give it back.” Soonyoung says all of a sudden.

Kwon Soonyoung should never be trusted when his brain to mouth filter was malfunctioning because the ground opening up and swallowing him whole wasn’t such a bad idea at this very moment.

A refund would be nice. His brain decides to add.

Wonwoo freezes and snaps his mouth shut. Looking straight at Soonyoung. He felt like Wonwoo could see right through him. Shit. He said that out loud didn’t he? Someone needs to turn off his brain right about now.

Hello, hole in the ground, any day?

Soonyoung lets out an exaggerated laugh, slapping the roof of the car once before waving his hands in front of his face. Good thing it was dark out and Wonwoo couldn’t see his entire face turning as red as the lobster he was eating awhile ago.

“I was just playing with you-” He says at the same time Wonwoo blurts out, “Okay.”

Wait. _What?!_

“What-”

He shakes his head and almost jumps out of his skin when he opens his eyes to see Wonwoo suddenly zoomed in, mere inches away from his face. He feels soft hands cupping his cheeks and he brings up his own two hands to hold onto the wrists, because what?!

“I’ll give you back your first kiss.” Wonwoo says almost whispering but Soonyoung could hear him loud and clear at this proximity.

“You’re shitting me.” Soonyoung says squeezing Wonwoo’s wrists in a deadly grip. At least that got him to stop inching closer. As much as Soonyoung would’ve loved to kiss Wonwoo, oh how he would love to kiss Wonwoo! He wasn’t a masochist and he wasn’t going to subject himself to a lifelong worth of pining for one perfect kiss his best friend, who he’d been in love with for the better half of his life, was willing to give him. He would rather not feel it at all, thank you very much!

“I am most definitely not shitting you.” Wonwoo responds, eyes searching Soonyoung’s face, for what, he has no clue.

“Wonwoo, the charade is over. You don’t have to pretend to be my boyfriend anymore. You did well and when did I ever break my promises to you? I will cook you kimchi fried rice, every morning. I was just kidding when I said I wanted a refund. You’re such an idiot.” Soonyoung tries for a laugh but it comes out like a ragged breath instead but to his surprise, Wonwoo still hasn’t let go of his face.

“Yeaaaaaah, about that.” Wonwoo finally says, imitating Soonyoung’s tone from three days ago when he was in the process of convincing Wonwoo to go with him to the fancy dinner.

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow at him. “What.”

“What if.” Wonwoo starts, looking at Soonyoung again, eyes still searching for something. The hands cradling his face felt really soft and gentle and Soonyoung won’t say it out loud but he really likes the feeling of Wonwoo’s hands holding his face. He was already thinking of ways to get Wonwoo to keep doing it.

“What if what?”

“What if I don’t want to pretend to be your boyfriend?”

  


They're silent for a second before Soonyoung scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Dumbass, you already did it! It’s not like it’ll happen again, I promise I’ll be more careful next time. In all fairness, you did a pretty good job today. I thought we were going to blow our cover but we didn’t. Everyone actually bought it, can you believe we did that-”

“Soonyoung.” He stops his rambling when Wonwoo gives his head a tiny shake.

Wonwoo sighs and the hands cradling Soonyoung’s face drops back to his sides, Soonyoung suddenly misses the warmth of his palms.

“You’re so stupid.” Wonwoo sighs again but there was zero heat in his voice. He looks at Soonyoung and he feels his heart suddenly do cartwheels and egg rolls inside him because that is one _fond_ look. Did Wonwoo always look at him this way?

“Why-” Is all his smart mouth can say, whole body stunned by Wonwoo’s gaze.

“I’ll spell it out for you but promise me you’re not going to run away and bolt out of here. Promise me you’ll stay and turn me down properly.” Wonwoo says, bringing up his right pinky in between them.

A pinky swear. Their most sacred form of promise. The kimchi fried rice deal didn’t even need for a pinky swear, their last pinky swear was two years ago when Soonyoung asked Wonwoo not to be angry when he gifted him an adopted cat for his 23rd birthday. Because Wonwoo hated surprises but he loved cats and Soonyoung loved Wonwoo, now they co-parent Luna. And now Wonwoo was asking for a pinky swear so it must be a big deal. Whatever bomb he was about to drop, Soonyoung had to stay, should he swear on their pinkies.

And Soonyoung was a firm believer of their pinky swears so if Wonwoo was asking for his pinky, then he would give him his pinky. He would give him his kidney too if he asked or his ring finger.

But wait, what did he mean by turn him down properly? First he said he didn’t want to pretend to be Soonyoung’s boyfriend, even though he’d already gone and did that, now he wanted Soonyoung to-

Wait.

Hold the fuck up.

Soonyoung’s staring at their linked pinkies when realization hits him. His head snaps up to Wonwoo so quick he almost gives himself a whiplash.

“Holy shit-”

When their eyes meet, he thinks he sees a glint on Wonwoo’s eyes like he’s finally found what he’d been searching for in Soonyoung’s face. And then a shit eating grin breaks out in his features.

“Looks like we’re finally on the same page.” He says and then looks down at their pinkies.

No way.

“I don’t want to ruin anything between us.” Wonwoo starts to say, voice unwavering.

This can’t be happening.

“I don’t want you to feel obliged to feel the same way. I would completely understand if you don’t. I mean,” Wonwoo shrugs, still smiling fondly at their linked pinkies. “We’ve been friends for so long and I value our friendship more than anything else in the world. More than all these feelings.”

Is this real life?

“You can get mad at me for hiding my feelings for you for such a long time but I’ll never apologize for falling in love with you because you’re perfect and amazing and my best friend.”

Or is this just fantasy?

“I don’t want things to become awkward between us because I don’t think I’ll survive without your annoying presence in my daily life. That’s what I meant when I said I didn’t want to be just your pretend boyfriend anymore. That punchline didn’t turn out as well as I’d hope it would,” Wonwoo lets out a nervous laugh at that. “I would understand if you don’t feel the same way. Just please don’t stop being by my side.” Wonwoo finally looks up at him, eyes suddenly looking worried, “Was that too much? That was too much to ask for wasn’t it. Oh god, if you want me to give you distance, that’s fine. If you don’t want to see my face ever again, that’s fine too. It’ll be hard but I promise I’ll try to get over you.” He lets go of Soonyoung’s pinky and their hands drop to their sides.

He was dreaming. Soonyoung was definitely in dreamland because Wonwoo did not just confess to him. He probably ate too much lobster and this was a hallucination. Wonwoo couldn’t be in love with him? That’s impossible. He- He never said anything. Now why would he say anything? Soonyoung never said anything. Sure, he was always touching Soonyoung showering him with intimate hugs and random forehead kisses, always tells him he’s cute, always proud of Sooyoung’s achievements and boasts them to their friends and stuff like that but that’s always how they’ve been. Hasn’t it? They- He-

“Soon? Please say something.”

“You mean-” Soonyoung starts to say, unable to look away from Wonwoo. “You mean to say that we could have been kissing each other months ago?”

Another point goes to malfunctioning brain to mouth filter. Just perfect.

There’s one solid pause and then it might be Soonyoung’s 20/20 Wonwoo Tunnel Vision, Heart Eyes Version but he thinks there were sparkles in Wonwoo’s eyes when he smiled, grinned and threw his head back with a relieved sigh at the sky.

Soonyoung is still kind of paralyzed when Wonwoo clutches on to his biceps and smiles his perfect happy smile at him before pulling Soonyoung into a warm, _warm_ hug.

“I’m so glad.” Wonwoo whispers in his ear and that’s when it finally sinks in that oh my God! Wonwoo feels the same way! All this time he’s felt the same way, all this time he’s been-

“Wait.” Soonyoung gently pulls away from Wonwoo’s hug (even though it physically hurt him to do that) to look at him incredulously, “You’re g- you’re not st- you-” he stammered, not wanting to offend Wonwoo whatsoever.

“Hm,” He looks up with a small pout, the one that he does when he’s thinking of what to say, the cute one. “You could say bisexual but I’ve been into one Kwon Soonyoung for quite a bit now so.”

“And you never told me this because?”

“I thought it was pretty obvious.” Wonwoo laughs nervously, ducking his head.

“I’m offended you’d think that, I, Kwon Soonyoung, would take one look at you and think that hey, my best friend is in love with me for sure.” And then he tilts his head in consideration. “That or I was just too busy trying to hide my feelings from you because of the same exact reason.”

Wonwoo laughs at that. Soonyoung wants to kiss him.

“Can I have my refund now?” He says and he doesn’t blame it on his malfunctioning brain to mouth filter this time.

Wonwoo’s smile slowly disappears and is replaced by something else. Something that makes all the hair on the back of Soonyoung’s neck stand on its end. That’s when he notices that they were still standing in between the opened car door. And Wonwoo was looking at him almost like the way Soonyoung looked at the lobster earlier, something akin to hunger. That’s probably a weird way to describe it but Soonyoung’s brain wasn’t working properly. Plus, he couldn’t help the small shiver than ran through his body at being on the receiving end of that look.

Wonwoo’s hands were back to cupping his face gently and Soonyoung lets out a shaky exhale at that, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. It doesn’t escape his notice that Wonwoo’s eyes managed to follow the action.

“Cold?” Wonwoo whispers but his eyes were still locked on Soonyoung’s mouth.

“Kinda.” Soonyoung says, his own eyes dropping down to Wonwoo’s lips.

“Better warm you up then.” Is the last thing Wonwoo says before they’re both closing their eyes and meeting halfway for Soonyoung’s first kiss refund.

This was so much better than the one they shared at the bar. Leagues better.

The feel of Wonwoo’s lips on his was phenomenal. They both had slightly chapped lips but the lip balm Minghao and Seungkwan applied on them did the trick. Soonyoung wasn’t sure who opened their mouth first but next thing he knew was that he was leaning back, knees almost about to give and putting almost all his weight on the closed door of the back seat because Wonwoo was sucking on his tongue like his life depended on it and Soonyoung was so on board with this development.

“I can’t believe. This is really. Happening.” Soonyoung manages to mumble in between kisses. He almost wants to pull Wonwoo into the passenger seat with him before they get reprimanded for public indecency but he was too busy getting his hands to come around Wonwoo’s neck to pull him closer.

“Never. not. gonna want to. kiss you.” He adds some more in between pants as Wonwoo trailed open mouthed kisses down his jawline and finds his way down to his neck, sucking a small barely visible mark on it.

That elicits a fairly embarrassing sound from Soonyoung’s throat so he fumbles to bring Wonwoo back up to his face, kissing him like a drunk person to stop him from making Soonyoung moan like a pornstar in public. Wonwoo slips his arm in between the car door and Soonyoung’s lower back to pull him closer and Soonyoung fists a hand in Wonwoo’s hair expecting the texture of the gel to stain his hands but to his surprise it was the soft strands of Wonwoo’s hair that he felt against his palm. Both of them were losing track of time in favor of making out in an empty parking lot.

“We’ve got so much lost time to make up for.” Wonwoo pants directly in his ear after they’ve separated for a bit of oxygen.

“Don’t you mean, make _out_ for?” Soonyoung says pulling at Wonwoo’s tie to get him to swoop down for another short kiss. He feels Wonwoo’s smile against his mouth and Jesus Christ can he get used to that.

He almost lets out a loud scream when one second he was leaning on the closed car door and he was slowly falling backwards on the next. He feels the softness of the car’s back seat underneath his back when he blinks his eyes open.

“You’re so ridiculous.” Wonwoo says crawling on top of him despite the cramped space and kissing his temple again, oh, he can really get used to _that_. Soonyoung doesn’t know when Wonwoo managed to close the door to the passenger’s seat but he noticed when Wonwoo reached past his head to get the backseat windows to roll down and open. The one facing the trees and bushes.

Soonyoung gulps, “I don’t put out ‘til the third date.” He jokes but his voice comes out of his throat shakily. Wonwoo can probably smell the nervousness oozing out of him.

Not that he doesn’t want to have sex with Wonwoo, hell, he absolutely wants to have sex with Wonwoo. It’s just that he’s been in love with him for so long and Soonyoung never thought he’d ever reciprocate his feelings and he was still reeling at the shock of being confessed to by the man who, if he still hasn’t mentioned, he’s been in love with for almost six years?! It’s a lot to take in.

He still was in the process of letting everything sink in and oh my god if Wonwoo wanted to have sex right now, in the car, Soonyoung might come with barely a touch. That’s how much he’s been pining for his best friend!

Wonwoo brings a thumb up to Soonyoung’s face and smoothes out the wrinkle in between his brows. He smiles down at him. “Stop worrying. We’re not going to have our first time in the backseat of my mom’s car.” He says with a small shake of his head.

“Oh.”

“But I wanted to kiss you some more.” And then Wonwoo had the audacity to blush and Soonyoung wants to slap himself because he’s too adorable. Help. “If that’s okay with you.” Wonwoo finishes.

“One thousand percent, okay with me.” Soonyoung breathes, “Please kiss me to your heart's content.”

And Wonwoo’s laughing again before he dives down to capture Soonyoung’s lips one thousand more times.

-

It gets heated pretty quickly and Soonyoung has to struggle to get both of them out of their blazers. Wonwoo’s mouthing on the thin choker around his neck when Soonyoung accidentally arches up mid-moan and feels Wonwoo’s hardness through his slacks.

With the way Wonwoo stops his ministrations, he’s sure he’d felt Soonyoung through his pants too. He looks him in the eye, “I’m-” he starts but Wonwoo’s teeth is latching on his earlobe.

“Wonu, if we don’t stop any time soon, auntie will have questions about the state of her car.” Soonyoung doesn’t mean to but he whines when Wonwoo grinds their hips together again.

He’s really close and he can tell that Wonwoo’s just as near but they both know how terrifying Wonwoo’s mom was when she gets mad and she _rarely_ gets angry so that was motivation enough to get them both to stop humping on each other like they haven’t touched like this before.

Oh wait. That’s right.

“Sorry.” Wonwoo mumbles against his cheek.

Soonyoung brings his hands up to hold Wonwoo’s face in front of him. “Why?”

“Couldn’t help myself.”

“You have no idea how much I want this.” Soonyoung says, and he’s proud of himself at the sureness in his voice. The honesty.

They share a smile and Soonyoung plants a long kiss on Wonwoo’s lips, because he can do that already.

“We have enough time to make up for all those kisses we missed throughout the years.”

“Kisses and more, I hope.” Wonwoo suggests keeping his eyes on Soonyoung.

“Kisses and more.”

It was a silent promise one that didn’t call for pinky swears because it was good for life.

☄️

“Sooooo, we’re boyfriends now? Like, not pretend boyfriends. Like legit boyfriends. Like, shouting to the world, Jeon Wonwoo is my boyfriend, boyfriends?” Soonyoung asks while they were on their way to a McDonald’s to get midnight pancakes. He was biting his nails.

Wonwoo glances at him then turns his eyes back on the road, “I would love that. Only if you’d like. I mean, I don’t know how you described your ideal man to your coworkers but I pray that I somehow fit the description.”

“Funny coincidence because my description of my boyfriend was a cat lover, well-read, salutatorian, kinda boring when you first talk to him but when you get to know him he’s like a walking encyclopedia, six foot tall, good at computers and is actually incredibly good looking despite his big round glasses.”

“So in short, “epitome of perfection.” Wonwoo teases, gently prying away Soonyoung’s hand from his mouth before he ended up eating away his fingers too, slotting his fingers in between the spaces of Soonyoung’s and then resting it on his lap. All without taking his eyes off the road.

He hears a small squeak from Soonyoung and chances a look at him when they reach a red light, “What?”

Soonyoung was covering his face with his free hand and Wonwoo doesn’t know if it was just the red light that was giving Soonyoung’s ear the red tint on the tips or if he was blushing. Probably both.

“You’re driving the car with one hand and holding my hand in the other. I’m gonna die, you’re so fucking perfect.”

He laughs and brings their hands up to his lips.

If there was one thing better than waking up to kimchi fried every morning for a month, it’s waking up to the gentle reminder that his best friend was also his boyfriend (finally) for the rest of their lives. _Claiming it._

Guess Wonwoo has poor innocent lobsters to thank for that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t expect this to hit 10k honestly but fhsjfhdj I love them. Please celebrate Wonwoo’s birthday with me on twitter, I’m @jeonwonwhoa 🌷


End file.
